How It's Going to Be
by anonymousreader07
Summary: They both have to wonder; how will it be when they don't know each other any more? A DxC breakup drabble.


I've been dying to write a DxC breakup story and after hearing this song I couldn't resist writting this small drabble. This story is not for the happy DxC shipper.

Inspired by the song 'How's it Going to be' by Third Eye Blind.

Enjoy.

* * *

How It's Going to Be

_I'm only pretty sure that I can't take anymore  
Before you take a swing  
I wonder what are we fighting for  
When I say out loud  
I want to get out of this  
I wonder is there anything  
I'm going to miss…_

Her breaths come out shaky and sometimes they shudder from her lips in soft sorrowful cries that she wishes she could hide from him. Her short brown hair is a mess and her eyes are blood shot and her throat is hoarse from all the crying and screaming she's been doing for the past few hours. She lowers her head allowing her hair to curtain over her tearstained face as she sniffles while clenching her jaw together tightly trying not to cry out.

He sits upon the hotel bed a head full of black and green hair lowered into his hands. He's frustrated and tired from the screaming match. He fells heavy. Like he is made up of nothing but rock and iron and each time she sniffles it only weighs heavier. There are bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and he could really use a cigarette and an exit strategy from this downward spiral he feels trapped inside. Slowly he lifts his gaze up and his dark blue stare rests wearily on her.

There's nothing there anymore.

Nothing left to salvage.

No light at the end of the tunnel. No second chances. No nothing.

And there is nothing more to be said because it's already been screamed over and over throughout the night.

In the end they are both just so sick of each other.

And then there's the other girl. Who's still waiting for his return.

They tried to talk. Which turned into a yelling match.

He's said he wants out. And she has to wonder, when he's gone will there really be anything to miss?

Where they used to laugh they only argue.

And they've always been different but now it just seems so…_obvious_.

She raises her gaze to catch his dark blue stare with her onyx one.

And they're both just _so tired_.

He acts like an ass, she takes the swing.

Neither one can take any more.

Why are they fighting?

It's so repetitive and they both…Want. _OUT_.

She reaches her hand into her pocket and allows her fingers to gently grasp onto the wooden object that's hidden there. She lightly runs her thumb over the carving where their initials lay.

And for just the briefest of moments she wonders how it's going be when he walks out that door.

When she loses him completely.

When they return back to the outside world officially broken up.

When they would walk down the halls passing each other like they never knew one another.

When he'll look away like she's not even there.

When he's no longer there to share with her the private little talks they used to have.

When he's no longer that huge part of her life.

How will it be to just not _have_ him?

Then she wonders…does she even care?

And she has no idea that he is thinking the exact same things as well.

Slowly she pulls the wooden object from her pocket and lifts it toward him.

His brows rise ever so slightly as he looks to the wooden carving of a skull which he had given to her nearly a year ago.

When he shifts his gaze back to hers she quietly asks,

"What do I need with this now?"

He looks away and runs his hand roughly through his Mohawk.

Right, cause what does an ex want with a gift from a past love after she's been scorned?

He stood and took the skull from her without ever really looking to her.

Her now empty hand lowers and she gives another soft sniff and that heavy feeling continues to weigh him down.

He clears his throat and then begins patting against his jean pants pockets. She looks back to him curiously just as he reaches into his back pants pocket.

"Here then..."

It's his turn to reach his hand out towards her though in his grasp he holds lightly to a pretty picture of her that she had given him after their leave from the first season. On the back is a pretty love note.

Her onyx eyes harden as she takes in the gift from herself a long time ago. She didn't know he had it still.

What does a cheating ex want with a picture of the woman he left for someone better?

Bottom lip trembling she snatches it out of his grasp.

And they both wonder how will it be when they officially admit to themselves that there was never really nothing between them?

After he leaves the hotel room he drops the wooden skull in the first trashcan he passes.

Once he's gone she rips up the photo and flushes it down the toilet.

_How's it going to be  
When you don't know me anymore  
How's it going to be, How's it going to be  
How's it going to be…~Third Eye Blind_

~Fin~

Reviews are awesome.


End file.
